Tipe & Strategi PDKT
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Tipe & strategi PDKT yang di gunakan Gaara, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shika & Sasuke/"Tuhan menciptakan Adam & Hawa, bukan Adam & Bambang"/Oneshot ala kadarnya/RnR, Please!


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic is mine

Rated © T

Genre © Humor

Warning © Bahasa agak nggak baku, OOC, sedang berusaha memperhatikan EYD karena selama ini aku sibuk merhatiin kamu –eh?/Oneshot ala kadarnya/RnR, please !

Note © Abis baca-baca artikel tentang cowok, akhirnya kepikiran bikin beginian.

Summary © Ternyata cowok punya tipe & strategi PDKT-nya masing-masing loh. _Girls,_ kalian pernah di PDKT-in sama tipe  & strategi PDKT yang mana? _Boys,_ jujur deh kalian tipe cowok yang mana dan pake strategi yang mana ?

.

.

.

Hai _guys_ , Puasa-puasa gini tuh emang paling enak di bawa tidur, apalagi bagi yang jomblo percuma deh pantengin hape, BBM isinya _Broadcast_ promote orang tak di kenal, Facebook notifnya pemberitahuan ngajakin main game, Instagram isinya foto-foto tukang dagang online. Jadi, mendingan tidur. Kali aja bisa mimpi indah dan bangun-bangun eh udah di panggil emak buka puasa.

Tapi kadang juga tidur siang kita sempet terganggu gara-gara dengerin suara yang menyerupai suara bedug adzan Maghrib eh ternyata tetangga lagi jemur kasur. _What the Fuck_ banget gak tuh? Gangguan puasa emang banyak ternyata, siang-siang gini ngeliat kecoa udah kayak ngeliat kurma aja, ngeliat spons cuci piring udah berasa ngeliat kue bolu, belum lagi ada orang yang nyimpen jus jeruk dingin di atas meja, mana rasanya manis banget lagi. Imajinasinya orang puasa emang rada radikal.

Oke deh, kita masuk pembahasan mengenai Tipe cowok dan strategi PDKT yang doi pake buat ngedeketin kita-kita yang manis ini. Eh, sebelumnya kita perjelas dulu apa kepanjangan dari PDKT, secara kita tahu kan sekarang tuh muda mudi Indonesia suka banget bikin singkatan-singkatan. Waktu ulang tahun ke-20 bulan Juni kemaren, gue di kirimin ucapan yang gak jelas banget gan, isinya gini 'HBD WUATB SSPU' gue tanya deh apa tuh ? temen gue bilang itu kepanjangannya 'Happy birthday, wish you all the best, sehat selalu dan panjang umur'. Oh ternyata gitu, gue juga gak mau kalah gue bales pesannya 'TBUN KJSSPUY', giliran temen gue yang kebingungan tuh dia tanya ama gue kepanjangannya apaan, ya gue bales lagi 'Thanks banget udah ngucapin, kamu juga sehat selalu dan panjang umur ya'. Hah, mampus dia. Mentang-mentang gue bukan #Anakgehol.

Jadi, PDKT itu kepanjangannya 'Pendekatan', bukan 'Pernah Dekat Kemudian Terlupakan'. Kita tuh sekarang hidup di zaman "sendok di tangan kiri, hape di tangan kanan dan jodoh tetap di tangan Tuhan", Hari gini, tahun 2015 udah banyak banget kemudahan yang di berikan kepada pejuang cinta buat ngedeketin si target. PDKT bisa di lakuin kapan aja dimana aja, gak kayak warung bubur ayam di komplek perumahan gue, bukanya pas pagi-pagi doang.

Ada BBM, Facebook, Twitter, Path, Instagram, Telegram, Hologram, Kilogram dll. Beda banget sama zaman dulu, sang pangeran kudu berkuda dulu belum lagi harus mendaki gunung lewati lembah sungai mengalir indah di samudera demi menemui sang pujaan hati. Susah gan. Buat cowok-cowok, kalo niat ngambil _first step_ buat PDKT yang paling penting tuh kalian harus 'apa adanya'. Begitulah kira-kira wejangan dari para pendahulu penjuang cinta tak berkuda, tapi ingat gan, cewek-cewek kadang suka juga sama cowok yang 'ada apanya'. Ada apanya ? iya, ada kasih sayangnya, ada perhatiannya, dan ada-ada yang lainnya. Untuk ilustrasinya, kita cekidot aja.

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sakit –eh jiwa yang sepi, cowok-cowok kelas XII.1 mulai nongkrong di kantin untuk mengisi bahan bakar a.k.a makan. Meski tampilan kece punya tapi cowok-cowok ini masih betah sendiri tapi mereka gak mau terlalu lama asik sendiri.

"Naruto, lo remedi matematika lagi?" tanya Sasuke, Dewa-nya Matematika. Jadi, Matematika kita ibaratkan sebagai kerajaan saja.

"Iya nih, abisnya gue frustasi sama soalnya. Udah asik-asik ngerjain dapet hasilnya 56, eh opsi a. 70, b. 71, c. 52, d. 30. Kan kamvret moment banget, _bro,_ yaudah gue pilih jawaban yang paling mendekati aja" Naruto mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya yang mewakili perasaan beberapa siswa di seluruh jagat raya dunia pendidikan.

"Lo sih, begonya sampe ke tulang-tulang. Masa aljabar aja lu kagak _ngeh_ " Shikamaru, sang Panglima Matematika mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya dulu gue Raja-nya Matematika sebelum mereka menambahkan alfabet di dalamnya, begitu angka udah dicampur huruf gelar 'Raja' harus gue lepasin. Sekarang, jabatan gue dalam Matematika gak lebih dari seorang 'dayang-dayang'" lagi-lagi curhatan Naruto mewakili perasaan beberapa siswa.

"Gapapa deh kita payah dalam Matematika, yang penting kita gak payah dalam urusan PDKT-in cewek" Kiba yang senasib dengan Naruto menyemangati rekannya, tak beda jauh dengan Naruto yang memiliki jabatan 'dayang-dayang' di dalam Matematika, Kiba memiliki jabatan yang lumayan dekat dengan hewan dalam Matematika, mungkin sebagai orang yang memandikan kuda perang sang Raja(?). Ayolah, gue kebanyakan nonton film kolosal nih kayaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong nih, gue udah gak betah terlalu lama sendiri. Gue khawatir sama kondisi psikologis gue" nah, bagi kalian yang udah terlalu lama jomblo dengerin nih Shino yang udah mulai khawatir sama kondisi psikologisnya. Hati-hati loh,

"lo baru khawatir sama psikologis lo? Gue dari awal ketemu lo udah meragukan kesehatan kondisi psikologis lo" Gaara mulai mengamati temannya yang selalu berkaca mata hitam.

"Kayaknya kita harus mulai mikirin buat ngelepas status 'single' ini deh" kata Sai di sertai senyuman palsu. Gak masalah sih senyuman palsu yang penting bukan makanan yang palsu, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir setiap hari kita makan makanan yang ekstrim punya kok, mulai dari pempek kapal selam, bakso rudal, kentang tornado dan masih banyak keajaiban makanan lainnya yang bisa lo temui di Indonesia.

"Bener tuh, lagian Tuhan menciptakan Adam dan Hawa bukan Adam dan Bambang. Kehidupan cinta gue harus bertemakan 'Adam dan Hawa' bukan 'Adam dan Bambang" Lanjut Kiba yang mulai risih melihat bendera pelangi-pelangi yang tersebar di internet.

"Gue udah mulai deket sih sama seseorang" Sasuke yang sedari tadi kalem ayem ngadem pakai kemben mulai menyuarakan statusnya yang sedang _On Progress._

"lo yakin yang lo deketin cewek? Jangan sampe lo keturunan Adam dan Sutanto" Naruto berucap santai sambil menyeruput jus jeruk peras seperti buatan rumah.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, ke-tujuh cowok tadi sepakat untuk memulai aksi PDKT-nya.

.

.

.

 **Sabaku Gaara, (Type Possesive, Strategi Marking Man)**

Gaara adalah salah satu cowok yang sudah banyak merasakan manis asam asin rame rasanya dunia industri per-PDKT-an tanah air. Sudah 2 minggu terakhir Gaara merasakan ada rasa getaran tak biasa yang di rasakannya saat bertemu dengan gadis berambut indigo yang sekelas dengannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Sekelas dengan gebetan membuat Gaara mau tak mau harus merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik setiap hari, lalu kebakaran di dekat Konoha High School di curigai sebagai hasil reaksi korsleting arus pendek listrik yang berpusat di _right here, deep inside in kokoro_ -nya Gaara.

Gaara memulai aksinya dengan meminta semua alamat-alamat yang bisa membuatnya berkirim pesan dengan Hinata, mulai dari e-mail, no Hp, pin bbm, Id-Line, atau apalah-apalah. Jawabannya sangat awam, 'pengen tahu keadaan gebetan'. Tipe PDKT yang di lakukan Gaara termasuk tipe PDKT yang mainstream, artinya hampir di lakukan oleh semua cowok di muka bumi. Mengirim pesan tak kenal waktu dan tempat, telponan sampai kuping melepuh adalah hal utama yang di lakukan oleh mereka penganut _Type Possesive, Strategi Marking Man,_ termasuk Gaara.

Iphone Hinata harus memiliki baterai dan memori ekstra untuk menampung pesan yang di kirim oleh Gaara.

' _Ohayo, Hinata-chan. Udah pagi nih, waktunya mandi. Jangan lupa, buka celananya kaki kiri dulu ya.. mandinya pake sabun anti biotik'_ Ayolah Gaara, bukan anti biotik tapi anti septik.

' _Konbanwa, Hinata-chan. Udah makan malam belum? Jangan lupa, sendoknya di cuci pake desinfektan, piringnya di cuci pake pestisida, cuci tangamu sebelum makan, makan makanan yang sehat dan buanglah sampah di tempatnya'_ begitulah kira-kira beberapa pesan yang dikirim Gaara.

Sampai pada suatu hari, kelas XII.1 mengadakan praktikum di laboratorium. Bagi Gaara, _Every minute, every second_ wajib baginya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Hinata. Gaara mulai merogoh kantongnya mencari benda yang selama ini telah menerror Hinata dengan pesan yang menggelikan.

" _Yosh"_ Gaara mulai mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya.

"Gaara-kun..." panggil seseorang.

"Hmm..." sahut Gaara sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iphone di genggamannya, menunggu sms balasan.

"Apa aku harus membalas pesan ini?" tanya Hinata polos yang ternyata sedang duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara _speachless_ tidak menyangka ternyata gebetan duduk di dekatnya, Gaara tetap gencar melakukan aksinya 'pantang pulang sebelum Hinata jadi milik abang', begitulah kira-kira prinsip hidup Gaara saat ini.

Suatu hari, Hinata akan berangkat ke Suna bersama kakak sepupunya yang terkenal bisa bikin beruang kutub tunduk menyembahnya. Hinata akan berangkat menggunakan bus Alam Indah jurusan Makassar-Toraja (Yuhuuu, orang Makassar mana suaraanyyyaa :v). Hinata sedang asik ngobrol dengan Neji tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh getaran Iphone di dalam saku celanya.

 **From : Gaara**

 _Hinata-chan udah naik bus belum ?kalo naik bus duduk di kursi nomor 5 sebelah kiri dari pintu, jangan dekat jendela nanti Hinata-chan masuk angin. Jangan duduk di bagian belakang, ntar Hinata-chan mabok daratan. Kalo busnya udah berangkat kabari ya_

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin membalas pesan Gaara dengan balasan 'Okedeh' seperti biasanya, tapi sayang sekali balasan pesan yang diterima Gaara bukan 'Okedeh' karena Neji mengambil Iphone Hinata dan ikut membaca pesan Gaara. Geram, Neji mulai mengetik pesan kepada Gaara yang isinya-

 **To : Gaara**

 _Aku udah di dalam bus kok, dapat duduk di pangku sama kernetnya_.

Tidak hanya sebatas mengirim pesan, tipe PDKT yang di lakukan Gaara juga mulai merangkap ke 'makannya Hinata', Beliin makan siang, makan sore, makan malam, makan tengah malem bahkan makan sahur pun di sediain Gaara.

Nggak ada yang salah sama cara yang satu ini tapi kalau di lihat dari segi ceweknya, dalam hal ini Hinata. Tentu saja PDKT sejenis beginian banyak salahya, makin kesini Hinata merasa kalau Gaara sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri akhirnya Gaara harus terjebak dalam "Kakak-adik Zone" atau "Brother zone", atau "Delivery Zone" karena kebiasaan Gaara yang suka nganterin makanan ke Hinata.

 _ **Nembak moment**_

Gaara merasa sudah mantap untuk menguturakan isi hatinya kepada Hinata, di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang, angin mulai menggugurkan bunga sakura.

"Hinata-chan, kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku?" Gaara _to the point._

"Maaf, Gaara-kun, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti saudara sendiri"

Jleb.

Mari sejenak kita menundukkan kepala dan mengheningkan cipta untuk salah satu teman, kerabat dan saudara kita yang terjebak "Brother-zone".

.

.

.

 **Sai, (Type Idealis, Strategi creativity skill)**

Kadang gue iri deh sama karakter yang satu ini, gimana nggak? semua orang manggil dia 'Sai', bahkan yang bukan pacarnya pun manggil dia 'Sai'. Masih mending sih daripada manggil 'Sai' tanpa ada rasa, itu pacar apa tukang dagang online?. Eh, itu 'say' bukan Sai.

Kenapa Sai ini termasuk tipe idealis? Ya karena Sai mengandalkan kreatifitas yang di milikinya buat ngedeketin cewek. Meski Sai terkenal dengan senyum palsunya tapi karya-karya Sai ori punya sob, langsung dari kedua tangan pemberian Tuhan. Mulai dari melukis, bikin puisi, bikin handmade, baju barbie dan lain sebagainya. Apapun untuk merenggut perhatian seorang gadis yang sepertinya menjadi target PDKT teman-temannya yang lain. Hinata yang menjadi target teman-temannya yang lain tak membuat Sai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggapai sang pujaan hati.

Sai termasuk orang yang humoris, nggak ngebosenin dan berpikiran unik (inget ya, unik! Bukan aneh). Bukti dari keunikan Sai adalah membawa Hinata ke tempat yang seru dan asik yang nggak pernah kepikiran oleh Hinata. TPA Antang misalnya (orang Makassar pasti tau), ayolah Tempat Pembuangan Akhir Antang tempat yang lumayan asik kali. Asik apanya ? Hinata harus pulang dengan membawa penyakit ISPA (Infeksi Saluran Pernafasan Atas).

Kamar Hinata kini bak museum seni, di penuhi oleh lukisan level maestro buatan Sai. Cewek mana sih yang nggak luluh lantak di giniin? Di kasi sureprize kecil-kecilan, lukisan pas kita lagi senyum, atau lukisan kita pas kita lagi serius ngerjain tugas. Belum lagi Sai yang sering bawain Hinata makanan hasil masakan sendiri, di ajak nge-date sambil naik kuda poni. Pokoknya selalu ada yang unik dari PDKT cowok dengan tipe kayak Sai.

Punya banyak kelebihan membuat Sai harus memiliki satu kekurangan, itulah salah satu kodrat manusia harus ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya, kekurangan Sai yaitu nggak romantis. Bahkan untuk ngucapin ' _good night'_ bakalan susah banget, ini kebalikannya dari Gaara. Hinata jadi nggak ngerti dan bingung, apa Sai lagi PDKT-in dia atau Cuma jadiin dia objek lukisan. Sampai suatu hari Sai harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk nembak saat Hinata berkata-

"Ya ampun Sai, makasih banget lukisan bunga _Daisy_ -nya. Aku suka banget. Kamu emang temen aku yang paling kreatif" kata Hinata girang melihat lukisan ke 103 yang di berikan Sai padanya.

Apa Hinata ? temen yang paling kreatif? Temen? Temen? Gak pengen patah hati lebih lanjut. Sai menghentikan aksi PDKT-nya, mau di lanjut juga Cuma bikin sakit hati dan ngabisin tinta doang. Toh, Cuma di anggap temen.

Nah, buat cewek-cewek yang lagi di PDKT-in oleh cowok yang kayak gini, coba lebih telusuri maksud cowok tersebut, kali aja ada gajah di balik batu. Kalian juga para cowok sejenis Sai, kalian harus lebih ekspresif ngutarain sesuatu, jangan di kira dengan ngasih ini itu buatan lo udah mewakili pernyataan cinta lo ke dia. Ingat bro, ada yang namanya salah paham dan tidak peka. Kebayang gak kalo unsur salah paham udah ketemu unsur tidak peka ? ya kayak Sai ini, sakit hati dan mundur teratur.

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto, (Type Materialistis, Strategi Target Man)**

Uzumaki Naruto, anak pemilik perusahaan tambang minyak terbesar di Konoha. Hal ini membuat Naruto bisa membeli apa aja yang doi pengen, tapi lagi-lagi ada kata-kata _old but g(old)_ yang mengatakan 'lo bisa beli kerbau paling gede, tapi cinta di hati kecil seorang gadis gak bisa lo beli'.

Naruto memilih Hinata untuk menjadi target PDKT-nya, dulu-dulu banget nih Naruto tahu kalo Hinata ada rasa sama dia tapi nggak di respon soalnya zaman dahulu kala Naruto masih _in relationship_ sama Sakura. Setelah putus dengan Sakura, Naruto mulai memperhatikan Hinata. Ternyata Hinata nggak jelek-jelek amat kok dan anaknya manis lagi. Begitulah kira-kira pendapat Naruto terhadap Hinata, namun jemuran kelamaan di gantung aja bisa ilang apalagi perasaan? Hinata yang kelamaan di gantung oleh Naruto (perasaannya doang) akhirnya kehilangan perasaannya yang besar terhadap Naruto, ya bisa di bilang rasa yang dulu udah tinggal kenangan. Naruto berniat menumbuhkan kembali benih-benih cinta di hati Hinata untuknya dengan melakukan PDKT yang seperti biasa ia lakukan.

Bisa di bilang, seorang cowok yang tipe PDKT-nya kayak Naruto bakal mengerahkan semua uang dan fasilitas mewah miliknya untuk menarik perhatian gebetan, mulai dari makan di tempat mahal, nongkrong di tempat mahal dan apalah semua yang mahal.

Hari ini Hinata kelihatan bahagia banget, meski rasa udah ilang tapi bekasnya ogah minggat. Artinya, Hinata masih bahagia dapet ajakan makan di luar bareng Naruto, kembali lagi sesuatu yang tinggal kenangan kalo selalu di kenang tetap aja berasa nyata. Hinata menggunakan pakaian seperti biasanya, rok flanel selutut warna biru kotak-kotak dan atasan kaos warna biru, di tambah sepatu converse navy dan jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya mempermanis tampilannya.

 **Ting.. tong...**

Bel rumah berbunyi, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya membuka pintu dan mendapati-

" _What the hell is it?" batin Hinata_

Hinata terheran-heran membuka pintu dan mendapati karpet merah sudah tergelar dari pintu sampai ke mobil Naruto. Sementara di ujung karpet merah, sudah berdiri seorang pangeran lengkap dengan setelan jas sambil tersenyum nyegir di samping Lamborghini hitam yang di bawanya. Hinata benar-benar merasa salah kostum malam ini, dalam benak Hinata makan di luar ya berarti makan di tempat yang nggak perlu pake jas. Di Ichiraku Ramen atau di warung bakso rudal super pedas juga jadi, tapi sepertinya Hinata salah.

Kesempatan gak dateng dua kali. Bermodalkan wejangan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi penyemangat kaulah muda, Hinata berjalan di karpet merah yang entah sejak kapan di pasang Naruto menuju Lamborghini super mewah. Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan awww _So sweet._

Naruto membawa Hinata ke restoran termahal di Konoha, udang goreng 3 ekor aja bisa setara beli sepatu Converse ori di Sport Station.

"Naruto-kun, ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar 'makan'" Hinata mulai kikuk memperhatikan daftar menu dengan harga yang fantastis.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan, _I'd do anything for you_ " Kata Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang celingak-celinguk.

"Aku ikut dengan Naruto-kun saja" Hinata mengambil _safe-side_ saja. Naruto mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat kepada pelayan, seorang pelayan datang mengampiri Naruto dan menanyakan pesanan.

"Um, sup iga bakar kuah emas 2 dan minumnya es krim kristal berlian 2 juga"

Sebenernya, cara ini banyak berhasil kok tapi di kalangan cewek-cewek dengan orientasi 'pengen morotin cowok' doang , ya cinta emang buta gan, tapi cinta nggak tuli. Doi masih bisa bedain mana suara mesin Honda supra fit dan mana suara Honda Jazz, tapi bagi cewek-cewek manis kayak kita yang mengharapkan cinta yang tulus, kita nggak bisa serta merta nyaman dengan cowok jenis beginian. Begitupun Hinata, beberapa hari kemudian Hinata mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya terhadap Naruto dan berakhir dengan kegagalan.

.

.

.

 **Inuzuka Kiba, (Type On-fire, Strategi counter Attack)**

Inuzuka Kiba adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki normal di dunia ini yang emang beranggapan bahwa Tuhan tuh menciptakan Adam dan Hawa, bukan Adam dan Bambang atau Sutanto. Kiba berencana mengakhiri ke-jomblo-annya, takut-takut dia menjadi target laki-laki tak normal di luar sana.

Kiba adalah tipe cowok _On-fire_ artinya doi pergerakannya jelas terbaca dan dimana ada gebetan di situ ada doi. Hinata yang menjadi target PDKT Kiba dengan strategi _Counter Attack_ harus menjadi korban ke-brutal-an Kiba. Gimana nggak brutal coba ? Pulang sekolah, Kiba udah nyegat Hinata depan kelas, modusnya pengen nganterin pulang. Pagi-pagi, Hinata makan bubur ayam, Kiba juga udah di sono. Sore-sore Hinata nyuci ke sungai, eh Kiba udah lebih dulu ngeksis di sungai lengkap dengan papan penggilesan.

Serangan yang di lakukan Kiba tak hanya sebatas 'hadir' dimana saja Hinata hadir, serangan Kiba juga di tunjukkan dengan kiriman beberapa puisi di kertas merah muda bersampul biru bertuliskan nama Hinata, nasi tumpeng bekas syukuran di rumah Hokage pun di bawa Kiba ke rumah Hinata. Maklumlah, namanya juga usaha. Tapi usaha Kiba tak berlangsung lama saat aksi PDKT-nya tercium sampai ke telinga Neji (?). Hinata yang di antar kemana saja oleh Neji membuat Kiba rada ciut nyali untuk mendekati Hinata. Akhirnya, gagal deh.

.

.

.

 **Nara Shikamaru, (Type Over-Protected, strategi Ultra defensive)**

Ada banyak jejeran cewek yang suka sama cowok yang ke-bapak-an, inget! Ke-bapak-an, bukan bapak-bapak. Bagi cewek, pernah dong ngerasain gimana rasanya di _over-protective-_ in sama bapak sendiri. Itu hal biasa sih, tapi gimana kalo di perlakuin kayak gitu oleh temen cowok yang belum jelas statusnya? Ganggu banget. Berasa kayak punya 2 bapak. Punya satu aja udah ribet.

Cewek mana sih yang nggak suka di lindungin? Di jaga ? ah gue rasa semua cewek suka sama sifat _gentle_ cowok yang sejenis itu, tapi kalo masih sebatas temen yang lagi PDKT udah _over-protective_ aja ?, gue rasa temen kayak gitu harus di bawa ke dokter kandungan deh, maksud gue dokter jiwa. Tipe kayak gini, sama halnya dengan Nara Shikamaru.

Cowok dengan tipe beginian akan selalu memperhatikan detail kecil tentang gebetannya. Apalagi Shikamaru yang terkenal 'tau banyak' tentang wanita. Meskipun tahu banyak tentang wanita, Shikamaru tak bisa menggunakan strategi PDKT yang lain. Mungkin strategi PDKT-nya sudah turun-temurun di wariskan oleh klan Nara.

"Hinata-chan, lagi dimana?" tanya Shikamaru lewat telepon,

"Aa, Shika-kun, lagi makan di luar nih. Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela kegiatannya memakan es putar Papabon (lagi-lagi, orang Makassar pasti tau betapa cetarnya es ini).

"Makan apa ? sama siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, entah karena penasaran ataupun karena bawaan strategi PDKT.

"Makan es, sendirian. Kak Neji lagi ada urusan di luar" jawab Hinata,

"Es krimnya rasa apa ? ada campuran apa? Tissue-nya merk apa ?" Sepertinya Shikamaru ngiler nih.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Shikamaru.

"Nanti pulangnya sendiri? Maaf ya, aku gak bisa nganterin pulang"

"Iya, gapapa kok. Lagian rumah deket sini, jalan kaki juga bisa sampe" jawab Hinata.

"Apa ? jalan kaki? Gak boleh, kamu harus naik taksi. Awas gak naik taksi, kalo udah di dalem taksi, fotoin!" aduh Shikamaru, nggak sekalian nyuruh naik helikopter atau kapal selam ? lagian dari tempat makannya Hinata ke rumahnya ngesot juga udah sampe.

Tipe yang kayak gini, cenderung possesif dan menguasai gebetan. Hayo loh, cowok-cowok mencintai gak berarti kalian harus ngekang kita. Lo masih dalam tahap pendekatan, pengenalan, orientasi, ospek atau apalah. Gak harus segininya juga kali.

.

.

.

 **Aburame Shino, (Type Secret Admirer, Strategi False Nine)**

Kadang penampilan gak bisa bohong, apalagi ada kata-kata yang bilang 'Y _ou are what you wea_ r' begitu lah kira-kira. Sama kayak Shino, kacamata anti silau dan wajah yang selalu di tutup-tutupi menjadi ciri khas tersediri, sama sekali nggak bikin shock kalau ternyata Shino adalah cowok _Type Secret Admirer_.

Tau dong _secret admirer_ itu kayak gimana? Atau ada di antara kalian yang tengah menjalani profesi sebagai _secret admirer_? Gue yakin, beberapa orang yang baca ini pasti mantan pelaku _secret admirer_. Kalo udah banyak gitu, nggak perlu di jelasin panjang-panjang lagi kayaknya. Pengagum rahasia, itulah pekerjaan yang paling kurang kerjaan yang pernah kita lakuin sekaligus pekerjaan yang bisa bikin kita PD mampus ataupun cemburu buta. Bisa melihat doi senyum ke kita aja udah seneng banget, meskipun senyumnya karena melihat maskara kita belepotan abis kena air hujan. Liat doi boncengin cewek aja bikin kita cemburu, padahal doi emang kerja sebagai tukang ojek. Yang di butuhkan kalo kita jadi _secret admirer_ tuh ya kesabaran karena kesabaran adalah sebagian dari iman dan sebagiannya lagi makan hati. Bener gak ?

Shino sudah lama menyimpan rasa terhadap Hinata, antara sikap Shino yang PDKT dan sikap Shino yang niat nyulik anak orang tuh susah di bedain. Gelagatnya yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Hinata sangat mencurigakan, mengandalkan kacamata hitam anti ultraviolet pergerakan mata Shino tak bisa di kenali, kebiasaan curi-curi pandang Shino tak pernah kedapatan oleh Hinata, surat cinta tulisan ceker ayam gagak dengan nama pengirim anonymous pun kadang di temukan Hinata terselip di dalam tasnya. (ketahuan nih, Shino anak blogger).

Belum lagi kebiasaan Shino yang suka ngikutin Hinata pulang, menyelinap ke bagian-bagian rumah Hinata cuma untuk merhatiin Hinata, motoin Hinata diem-diem dan pas orang-orang komplek Hinata ngejar maling gue curiga itu Shino.

"Kamu siapa ya? siswa KHS juga?" itulah jawaban Hinata saat Shino menembaknya,

Hinata bahkan gak kenal siapa Shino, ya siapa suruh kerjanya merhatiin orang doang dan langsung nembak. Kenalan dulu atuh, bang!. Akhirnya, tragedi mengenaskan yang di alami Shino menambah jumlah angka penolakan di tanah air.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke, (Type Mysterious, Strategi Shadow Player)**

Nah tipe cowok begini nih yang bisa bikin cewek-cewek kehilangan kompas kehidupan, alias sebagian hidupnya teralihkan kalo udah ketemu yang kayak Uchiha Sasuke. Kalo boleh jujur, gue selalu kepincut sama cowok jenis beginian dan punya pengalaman PHP (Pernah Hampir Pacaran).

Tipe misterius ini kayak Sasuke, punya banyak prestasi, wajah tamvan rupawan, belum lagi jago dalam olahraga dan pelajaran di kelas, misalnya, jadi kapten tim basket, kapten futsal ataupun juara kelas. Meski banyak cewek yang mengejarnya, dia tetap cuek bebek dan sikap dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya kadang membuatnya terkesan sombong.

Entah pesona apa yang di miliki Hinata, Sasuke pun ternyata diam-diam menyukai Hinata. Sasuke adalah tipe yang tidak banyak bicara dan lebih memilih PDKT dengan memberikan perhatian kecil-kecil kepada Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika yang di berikan oleh Anko-sensei, sebagai hukumannya Hinata harus membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah. Dengan hati yang tabah dan tawakkal, Hinata menerima hukuman dengan lapang dada. Setelah suara bel terindah berbunyi, siswa-siswi KHS terlihat sangat bahagia kayak baru menang lotre. Perlahan-lahan kelas sepi di tinggal penduduknya, hanya ada Hinata dan ehmm.. seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa nggak pulang?" tanya Hinata yang tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan meninggalkan kelas.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, akan ku bantu" Sasuke ikut mengambil sapu dan mulai menemani Hinata membersihkan kelas.

Siapa yang nggak nge- _fly_ di temani cowok cakep nan kece kayak Sasuke. Di balik kemisteriusannya, Sasuke adalah pengumpul informasi yang handal bahasa kerennya sih _Stalker_ makanya cocok di sebut _Shadow player_. Sasuke melancarkan serangan kalo keadaan sedang sepi.

"Sasuke-kun pulang duluan saja, aku harus mampir ke toko buku" kata Hinata bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau ku temani? Sekalian ku antar pulang, gimana?" lagi-lagi Sasuke kau memang idaman wanita sejuta umat. Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk sambil malu-malu. Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan di hiasi warna jingga langit yang mulai senja.

"Hinata-chan, lagi deket sama seseorang nggak?" Sasuke mulai modus. Hinata mengingat-ingat beberapa tragedi naas yang menimpanya saat menjadi target PDKT laki-laki pendosa yang di sebutkan di atas, tapi menurut Hinata dia belum dekat dengan seseorang.

"Belum" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Tunggu-"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata lalu duduk berjongkok di depan Hinata untuk mengikat tali sepatu Hinata yang terlepas. Sasuke tampak serius memperhatikan tali sepatu Hinata lalu mengikatnya.

"Berjalan dengan tali sepatu yang terlepas bisa membuatmu terjatuh" lanjut Sasuke mulai memegang tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju parkiran. Apa kabar Hinata? Sudah, jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Senyum malu-malunya sambil menunduk sudah menunjukkan betapa bahagianya di PDKT-in cowok sejenis Sasuke.

Cowok kayak Sasuke tuh emang bikin kita harus siap-siap menghadapi perasaan yang tiba-tiba seneng, terharu, tersanjung dan beberapa jenis perasaan yang lainnya. Kalo di PDKT-in sama cowok kayak Sasuke, kita akan benar-benar merasa sangat spesial dengan perlakuan mereka meskipun mereka melakukannya dengan tampang datar dan tampak biasa saja. Udah ketebak kan? Hinata bakal jadiannya sama siapa ?

Jadi buat cewek-cewek, kalian pernah ketemu sama jenis cowok yang mana ?

Buat cowok-cowok, hayo loh, kalian tipe yang mana?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Gue gak yakin ini bisa di bilang Fanfic

Tapi apa daya, gue Cuma mampu memberikan bacaan ringan

semoga menghibur,

Eh, review dong. hehe


End file.
